


Gallifrey Falls.........again?

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Celestial Intervention Agency - Freeform, Gallifrey falls......again, Gen, One Off, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: the Doctor has convinced her friends to play along with that O isn't the Master when he calls for her help.  They may not be happy about this but in hopes of finding out more about her, they go along with it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Gallifrey Falls.........again?

**Author's Note:**

> this was just somthing that I couldn't get out of my head. in hopes to move on I wrote it down. I may add more when we know more.hope you enjoy it.

The Doctor and her three friends left the TARDIS She cared a large messenger bag around her shoulders. They emerged in an office space at the top of a high tower late at night. She quickly turned to her friends Yaz, Graham, and Ryan. “Ok, just so we are clear, we are at a time where he doesn’t know we know who he so just plays along. Can you all do that?” they all nodded, even if it had been slightly unconvincing. 

“Couldn’t we just stop him, you know, before he tries to kill us all?” Ryan suggested.

The Doctor shook her head, “sorry, nop, it would make things much more complicated. There is nothing we can do now. She turned to walk away before Yaz opened her mouth to say something. But thought better of it and began to follow her into the next room. 

The agent that went by the name O was sitting on the floor, quickly turning as the Doctor and Friends came in. He gave them a warm smile as they approached him. “That was fast. You’re going to have to let me take a trip in the TARDIS of you’re someday. 

Graham made a huf under his breath, he wanted to say something, but knew he couldn’t. He was back to being kind. It bothered him how he could easily turn that switch from being nice to horrifying. He would work hard to not see that side of him if he could help it. Not only that, but he may be there way into finding out more about the Doctor. Which was always welcomed since they knew next to nothing about her. 

O stood up, he still had that warm smile on his face as he approached the Doctor. I’m so glad you come by, did you bring it?” 

“Of course,” she said her smile had almost been as big as his. She reached into her bag pulling out a few boxes of Chinese food. 

Her three friends exchanged glasses, “are you saying we came all this way for take out?” Yaz gave the Doctor a disapproving look. 

The Doctor quickly swivelled around. “Oh, no, don’t worry, I got you some too.” soon there was a small box in front of each of them.

This time the three of them exchanged looks at each other. Why was the Doctor still being nice to him? They knew she would never kill him but she didn’t need to be doing errands for him. 

“You’re a lifesaver Doctor, I don’t think I would be able to finish all this without your help….we, I’m sure I could, but I would be slightly hungry well doing it.” he chuckled as he pulled a chair over as he began to eat. He pointed to some other chairs for the others. 

The Doctor set next to what he had been working on, you look like it’s coming along nicely. She turned to him to ask him exactly what he was doing to see if she approved or if she was going to have to break character and stop him. But before she could she, and everyone in the room could hear the sound of a dematerializing TARDIS.

Her first instinct was to turn to her best enemy. Scold him for something he had done. But the look on his face told her he had nothing to do with it. His eyes bulged in fear as he reached for his phone. 

He lept up, eyes still fixed on his phone. “It was nice, but I.” he reached for his jacket, still fixed on his phone. “I have to go, I’ll kill, um catch you later.” 

The Doctor now up on her feet stared at him. “Who’s TARDIS does that belong to? What are you doing, talk to me.” The other three who had not quite made themselves comfortable yet got into action mode. 

He struggled to get his jacket on. “Thanks for the food.” just as he got to the one door, another on the far end of the room opened. 

“Freez, CIA” said a man with short sandy hair and beard came into the room holding what looked like a gun to the man calling himself O. “on crimes against Gallifrey and all of its people you are under arrest.”

He stopped on the spot. His arms slowly raised and placed behind his head and emotion in his face drained. 

“Wait, you’re from Gallifrey?” Ryan turned to the Doctor, that had been where she said she came from? Wasn’t it. But he couldn’t read her either. Her eyes focused on the man who had followed the first one in. His face was much longer, and unlike the man in front of him seemed more or less indifferent about the whole thing.

Graham turned his attention to the man, “I’m sorry, who are you and what are you accusing him of?”

The man with the gun didn’t look or talk to him, It had been the man behind him who step forward. “Braxiatel, Irving Braxiatel. And this man is being under arrest for” he paused for a moment. Something resembling melancholy came over him. “He distorted Gallifrey, luckily for a few of us we were able to get away.”

“Does that mean you are, time lords as well?” Yaz asked quickly. 

The man stared at her for a moment, only turning when he noticed the Doctor moving arose the room to where the Master stood with his arms still over his head. “What was it, you have to tell me what you found out.” The Doctor asked desperately with no answer other than a twisted grin that was now on his face. 

The first man now behind him, cuffing his arms together. The Doctor continued to ask, before falling silent. 

Brexiatel turned back to the three of them with a sigh, “Yes, we are timelord arresting another time lord. And as much as my,” he paused once more looking over to the Doctor then back to her friends. “As much as the Doctor feels she needs to have people like you around, this is none of your concern. If you want to know more, you can ask her after we leave. 

He turned back to the doctor long enough to notice the Master’s eyes quickly dart across the room then back to the Doctor. The Doctor didn’t quite move her head, but she seemed to had glanced at the same spot briefly. 

As the first man began to drag the Master away Brexiatel stopped him, pointing to the door that the two of them had been looking at. “Over there, check out that door Narvin.”

As he did, the Doctor let out a sigh of defeat as the Master began to smile. 

As Narvin made his way to the door something went bang. A split second later the Master was out of his cuffs, reaching for the Doctor’s hand as he dragged her to the TARDIS that had just appeared moments before.


End file.
